The field of the invention relates generally to data analysis and matching and, more specifically, to network-based systems and methods for matching item requestors with item providers based on messages posted to a social network platform.
It is generally known to use the Internet for requesting and providing items to users. An item is defined herein as a service or a product. The interconnection of computers enabled users to quickly develop ways to conduct online commerce. As the Internet has grown and developed, a robust marketplace has appeared online where customers can find and purchase most any item that is offered by item providers.
At least some known websites (e.g., CRAIGSLIST™) enable customers to post online requests for items in the hope that item providers will respond. Likewise, these known websites enable item providers to post online offers to provide items in the hope that customers will respond. However, once a customer posts a request for an item on these known websites, the customer (i.e., item requestor) may wait for an unknown period of time for an item provider to respond and offer to provide the item. Likewise, once an item provider posts an offer to provide an item on these known websites, the item provider may wait for an unknown period of time for a customer to respond and request the item. If a response is received, the customer must communicate with the item provider regarding additional details on providing the item such as specifications, location, time availability, price-negotiation, etc. Furthermore, these known websites fail to address the risk that the item provider may not timely or properly provide the item, or the risk that the customer may not pay for the item. Accordingly, customers and item providers may find using these known websites to be a time-consuming, burdensome process that fails to address many risks.
In addition, the Internet has also grown to facilitate social networking properties. Social networking websites (e.g., TWITTER™ and FACEBOOK™) provide for the instant or nearly instantaneous connection of individuals in an online social setting. For example, TWITTER™, which has more than 500 million users, enables a user to sign in and post 140-character messages called “tweets”. In many cases, tweets may be posted quickly by a user and immediately visible to others, allowing the user to instantly inform others of particular information. Moreover, the user can include hashtags, which is a type of label or metadata tag used on social network and microblogging items which makes it easier for users to find messages with a specific theme or content. Oftentimes, the user's location is included in the tweet. Hashtags are typically created by placing the hash character (or number sign) “#” in front of a word or unspaced phrase, either in the main text of a message or at the end. Searching for that hashtag will then present each message that has been tagged with it. For example, searching TWITTER™ for #soccer returns tweets from individuals around the world regarding soccer.